¿Ella o Tú?
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Luego de un ataque de Sartana de los Muertos, Frida sale herida de gravedad quedando en peligro mortal. Manny intentará ayudarla pero el precio a pagar puede ser mas caro de lo que él imagina.


Hola, bueno, lo que tenía que pasar ya ocurrió y por fin tuve que regresar a clases, por lo cual estoy muuuuuuuy trsite, pero en fin, es algo que uno tiene que hacer. Aquí les traigo esta nueva historia que se me ocurrió en no se donde y que espero que les guste, ya saben que todo lo que escribo es medio extraño pero ya ni modo. Les agradezco a todos los que me dejaron review en mi historia anterior.

Ya saben que El Tigre es propiedad de Jorge y Sandra.

**¿Ella o Tú?**

_Por Ghost Steve_

Tres de la tarde, montones de automóviles se dirigían a sus hogares, el ambiente frío de la mañana se había ido para dar paso a un intenso sol con un calor abrazador. El tedioso primer día de clases había llegado a su fin y los niños de la Ciudad Milagro tenían el único deseo de regresar a casa para descansar y divertirse el resto de la tarde.

Manny Rivera y Frida Suárez caminaban cabizbajos hacia sus respectivas casas, el día había sido especialmente duro y el hiperactivo espíritu de los amigos se encontraba vencido. Aún no podían creer las inmensas ganas de dormir que tenían en esos momentos, era como si el Sub Director Chakal se hubiera pasado las vacaciones ideando como hacerles la vida imposible, cosa lógica tomando en cuenta todo lo que lo habían molestado el semestre pasado.

-No puede ser, estoy muerto- decía un desconsolado Manny.

-Lo sé, la maestra Lupita se excedió esta vez con Matemáticas… con lo que odio pensar- dijo Frida.

-Y lo peor de todo es que apenas es el primer día- dijo Manny casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Bueno, al menos tenemos el resto del día para olvidarnos de esto- dijo Frida tratando de tranquilizar las cosas.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- dijo Manny un poco más alegre.

-Además, piensa que ya no puede pasar nada peor- dijo Frida a lo que Manny asintió sonriente.

Irónicamente, justo en ese momento una gran explosión se dio muy cerca de donde estaban. El estruendo fue tal que hizo que ambos chicos cayeran al suelo, igual que las otras muchas personas que pasaban por ahí. Una vez que todo pasó, Manny se encontraba tira do boca abajo abrazando a Frida para protegerla. Abrió los ojos y solo vio una gran nube de polvo rodeándolos y una pequeña montaña de escombros a tan solo unos metros de ellos.

-Frida, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Manny.

-Sí, ¿pero que fue todo eso?- preguntó Frida alarmada.

-No lo sé, creo que fue en la joyería- dijo Manny mirando asustado hacia un edificio con un diamante gigante sobre su tejado y con las palabras "Joyería Miguel" grabadas sobre este. El montón de escombros estaba frente a una de las paredes, o bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Además de que unas cuantas llamaradas habían aparecido en los alrededores.

Los niños se quedaron en su sitio mirando el espectáculo y fue cuando la vieron, una aterradora silueta caminando hacia el exterior de la joyería, sus ojos brillaban como brazas ardientes y sus afiladas manos sostenían una gran guitarra dorada. Era inconfundible, se trataba de Sartana de los Muertos. La súper villana caminaba junto a unos cuantos esqueletos bandidos, los cuales iban cargados por varias bolsas repletas de finos diamantes.

-Jajajaja, buen trabajo, bandidos- reía maléficamente la cruel calavera.

-¡Es Sartana de los muertos!- dijo Frida alarmada, palabras que por desgracia fueron escuchadas por la villana.

-Ahhh, Frida Suárez, hace tiempo que no te vemos encerrada en tu respectiva celda en el cementerio de la prisión. Y miren nada más, El Tigre, jejejeje- se burló al ver a Manny.

-Suelta esas joyas, Sartana- amenazó Manny.

-¿Las quieres?, ven por ellas, mocoso estúpido- dijo Sartana desafiante.

-No hay problema- dijo Manny a la vez que giraba su hebilla y se transformaba en El Tigre.

-¡Bandidos!, ¡Ataquen!- gritó Sartana. Al instante, todos sus secuaces dejaron a un lado las bolsas de diamantes y se abalanzaron sobre Manny, quien pudo destruirlos a todos sin mucho esfuerzo.

El Tigre se colocó frente a su enemiga y mostró sus garras listo para atacar. Sin embargo, Sartana se posicionó a unos escasos centímetros de él sin que siquiera pudiera notarlo y en cuestión de segundos le dio un fuerte golpe con su guitarra lastimándolo gravemente.

-Jajajajaja, ¡Tonto!, no puedes contra mi poder- rió Sartana.

-¡Manny!- gritó Frida al ver como su amigo había sido lastimado.

-Estoy bien, Frida, se necesita más que eso para vencerme- dijo Manny tratando de tranquilizarla y reincorporándose.

-Muy bien, pruébalo- dijo Sartana lista para volver a atacar.

-Con gusto- dijo Manny dando un fuerte rugido y abalanzándose contra la villana. Así como Sartana lo había golpeado anteriormente, Manny logró darle un buen puñetazo que hizo que se le desprendiera la cabeza y saliera rodando lejos de ahí.

-¡Maldito!, vas a pagar por esto, lo juro- dijo Sartana mientras su cuerpo decapitado comenzaba a golpear hacia todos lados. Dándole a todo menos a su objetivo. Manny y Frida comenzaron a reír divertido viendo tal espectáculo, era como ver a un niño en medio de un cumpleaños tratando de darle a la piñata con los ojos vendados.

Entre las burlas de los chicos y la frustración de ver la inminente derrota que le esperaba, la cabeza de Sartana comenzó a gritar histérica y a lanzar maldiciones a todo aquel que pasaba. El cuerpo de la calavera seguía dando golpes al vacío sin lograr nada más que causar hilaridad.

-¡Niño insolente!, algún día voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas, y ese día tu no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo- decía Sartana –Tal vez esta vez venciste, pero no podrás evitar que cause algo de daño y dolor por estos inmundos alrededores, jejeje, llegó la hora de usar uno de mis ataques secretos-

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Sartana dejó de dar golpes con su guitarra y se preparó para lanzar sus típicos rayos de energía. Tanto Manny como Frida pararon de reír comprendiendo la gravedad de la situación. Los ataques de la guitarra de Sartana eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para lastimar a más de un inocente, y estando el cuerpo de Sartana sin control la cosa se pondría bastante fea.

-¡Espera!, ¡No lo hagas Sartana!- gritó Manny.

-Jajajaja, muy tarde- terminó de decir la villana y entonces el show de luces comenzó. Intensas ráfagas de energía empezaron a ser disparadas hacia todos lados destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso. La gente corría hacia todos lados tratando de evadir los peligrosos ataques y Manny veía horrorizado lo que acontecía.

-¡Por favor!, ¡No lo hagas!- suplicaba Manny.

-¡Nunca!, jamás me detendré- dijo Sartana.

-Entonces yo mismo te detendré- dijo Manny lanzando su garra extensible hacia la guitarra de Sartana y destruyéndola en mil pedazos. La villana dio un grito de furia y como por arte de magia su cuerpo y su cabeza cercenada ardieron en verdes llamas y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

El peligro había pasado por el momento dándole a Manny un ligero sentimiento de tranquilidad. Dio un ´rapido0 vistazo a los alrededores comprobando que nadie había sido lastimado durante la batalla. Los únicos daños habían sido materiales aparentemente. Manny suspiró aliviado.

-Vaya, eso estuvo cerca. ¿Verdad Frida?- preguntó Manny alegremente, sin embargo su felicidad no duró mucho, puesto que su amiga no le respondía.

-¿Frida?... ¡Frida!- gritó Manny al ver a su mejor amiga tendida en el suelo con una grave herida en el pecho causada por un rayo perdido de la guitarra de Sartana. La chica se había desmayado por el dolor, respiraba con dificultad y un pequeño río de sangre se había formado a un lado de ella.

Manny corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella y con ojos llorosos se arrodilló a su lado. La tomó por los hombros y trató de despertarla pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¡Frida!, ¡no!, ¡por favor no me hagas esto, Frida!- decía Manny sintiendo un gran vacío por dentro. La gente de los alrededores se arrejuntaba cerca de ellos mirando anonadados la horrible escena. Sin dar tiempo a otra cosa, Manny tomó a Frida y se la llevó lo más rápido que pudo a un hospital cercano temiendo lo peor, no tenía tiempo que perder.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

La noche finalmente había llegado y Manny se encontraba sumamente preocupado sentado en una pequeña silla en el hospital, hacía ya algunas horas que había llegado ahí con Frida para que la atendieran. Todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en que uno de esos mortíferos rayos impactó a su amiga, pero es en realidad no le importaba ahora, solo deseaba ver a Frida salir recuperada.

Ni siquiera sabía que tan mal estaba, en cuanto los doctores la vieron la ingresaron de urgencia a las instalaciones, ni tiempo hubo de dar explicaciones. Manny no sabía que hacer, estaba desolado, aunque nadie le había confirmado nada la reacción de los doctores dejaba muy en claro que el estado de la niña era crítica.

Como si las cosas no estuvieran bastante tensas en ese momento la familia Suárez llegó corriendo al hospital, al parecer el personal del hospital les había notificado sobre la situación de Frida. Todos, sin excepción, mostraban una mirada llena de angustia. Carmelita, la madre de Frida, y Anita y Niquita, sus hermanas, en serio parecían perturbadas, aunque el peor de todos era Emiliano. El rudo jefe de policía mostraba una furia incontenible mesclada con un inmenso sufrimiento, en cuanto vio a Manny sentado en la sala de espera sus ojos se encendieron y un peligroso deseo homicida llegó a su mente.

-**¡Rivera!**, sabía que esto sucedería, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que le hicieras algo como esto a mija- explotó el adulto.

-Lo siento, Sr. Suárez, pero no fue mi culpa, Sartana de los Muertos nos atacó y…- trató de hablar Manny pero Emiliano no se lo permitió.

-¡No me interesa!, solo te advierto una cosa, mocoso malnacido. Si algo malo le pasa a mi pequeñita vas a pagar muy caro, te haré desear no haber nacido nunca- lo amenazó Emiliano.

-¡Emiliano!, ¡contrólate!, esto no es culpa de nadie y no lograrás nada dañando a Manny. Ahora lo importante es saber que le pasa a nuestra hija- le dijo Carmelita a su marido.

El adulto pareció tranquilizarse un poco luego de una pequeña dosis de respiración profunda, finalmente asintió con la cabeza resignado, no sin antes darle una nueva mirada asesina a Manny. El niño estaba asustado, mas no por enfrentar la furia de Emiliano, sino por el bienestar de Frida, en cierta forma se sentía responsable por lo que estaba pasando. El señor Suárez tenía algo de razón en lo que decía, Frida constantemente estaba expuesta al peligro por estar cerca de Manny.

Una hora mas tarde, uno de los doctores salió de la sala de operaciones y voceó a los familiares de la señorita Suárez, inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie esperando ansiosos las noticas sobre el estado de la niña. A juzgar por la expresión en la cara del doctor, las cosas no estaban nada bien y nadie pasó por alto ese detalle.

-¿Cómo está mi hija, doctor?- preguntó un preocupado Emiliano.

-Créame que lo siento mucho, señor Suárez, hicimos todo lo humanamente posible, pero la herida de su hija resultó ser mucho más grave de lo que suponíamos- dijo el doctor.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- preguntó Manny sintiendo que algo lo carcomía por dentro.

-La señorita está muy mal… de hecho… no creemos que pase de esta noche- dijo finalmente el doctor provocando que la señora Suárez y sus dos hijas rompieran en llanto. Manny se quedó estupefacto no creyendo lo que acababa de escuchar y Emiliano solo tomó al doctor por la camisa sacudiéndolo con enojo.

-¡No es cierto!, ¡No está mintiendo!- alegó Emiliano con voz entrecortada.

-Por favor, señor Suárez. Sé que es difícil pero no podemos hacer mas- dijo el doctor liberándose del agarre del jefe de policía.

Manny seguía perdido en su mente asimilando el estado de su mejor amiga y la posibilidad de perderla para siempre.

-**¡Te maldigo Rivera!, ¡tú eres el único responsable de esto!**- gritó Emiliano señalando a Manny.

-No culpe al muchacho, señor, sabemos que fue Sartana de los Muertos quien le causó este daño a su hija- lo defendió el doctor –Precisamente por eso no podemos ayudarla, el disparo que la impactó estaba lleno de un elemento venenoso que no podemos controlar y que lentamente está debilitando a la señorita-

-**¡Esa perversa villano solo atacó a mija por que ella estaba con ese engendro del mal!, ¡Si ese maldito mocoso no se le hubiera acercado nada de esto le habría ocurrido!**- siguió el adulto.

-¡Emiliano, por favor!- dijo Carmelita aún llorando.

-**¡No!, ¡esto no se va a quedar así!, ¡si tengo que perder a mi Frida por culpa de ese insecto entonces al menos me daré el placer de aplastarlo con mis propias manos!**- gritó Emiliano a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre Manny y comenzaba a estrangularlo.

Inmediatamente el doctor llamó a seguridad y entre muchas personas trataban de detener a Emiliano antes de que cometiera una barbaridad. Manny solo podía ver como el padre de su amiga lo miraba con profundo odio y esta vez decidido a acabar con su vida. El dolor era muy grande y las fuerzas lentamente lo abandonaban. Podía escuchar los gritos de los doctores, las enfermeras y las chicas Suárez mientras que su visión se nublaba.

De repente el oxigeno regresó a sus pulmones y la sensación de libertas volvió a su cuello. El muchacho se fijó la mirada en el señor Suárez y se dio cuenta de que un par de oficiales del hospital lo sujetaban con todas sus fuerzas mientras que Emiliano luchaba por deshacerse de ellos y terminar su fatal acto. Era realmente extraño ver a dos policías forcejeando y aprisionado a su propio jefe, pero era aún más perturbador ver al adulto convertido en un verdadero monstruo con el único deseo de asesinarlo.

-¡Manny, corre!- le gritó Carmelita -¡Esos hombre no podrán detener a Emiliano por mucho, huye mientras puedas!-

Manny asintió y salió corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo mientras escuchaba los gritos de Emiliano llamándolo.

-**¡Regresa aquí, Rivera!, ¡no importa donde vayas, no importa lo que hagas, te encontraré, te atraparé!, ¡Ya puedes darte por muerto!, ¡¿Lo oyes?!**-

Manny siguió corriendo hasta que el cansancio no le permitió seguir mas, finalmente terminó sentándose al lado de un árbol completamente agotado y llorando por el estado de Frida, no podía creer ni admitir que tan solo le quedaran unas horas de vida. El mundo parecía oscurecerse frente a sus ojos, su corazón estaba destrozado.

Las palabras del doctor resonaban en sus oídos como si le hubieran puesto una bocina en la oreja. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y la vida misma había perdido su sentido. En ese momento recordó una de las frases del doctor: "el disparo que la impactó estaba lleno de un elemento venenoso". Solo un disparo de la guitarra de Sartana podía haber ocasionado eso.

Entonces una diminuta esperanza llegó a los pensamientos del chico, ese había sido el ataque secreto al que se refería, pero si Sartana tenía la capacidad de envenenar a sus víctimas también debería tener un método para curarlos. La idea parecía muy descabelladla y peligrosa, pero en ese momento ya nada mas le importaba, costar lo que costara debía intentarlo. Tenía que ir a la guarida de Sartana y pedirle que ayudara a Frida.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Entrar a los dominios de la villana fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, solo había puesto un pie cerca del cementerio de la prisión y un pequeño ejército de esqueletos bandidos lo había apresado y llevado ante la presencia de la malvada. En cuanto vio a sus secuaces entrar llevando consigo a su peor enemigo, la villana sintió que una perversa felicidad se apoderaba de ella.

-Miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, el fabuloso y heroico Tigre, jejeje, ¡A que debo el honor?- preguntó cínicamente.

-No tengo tiempo para bromas, Sartana, tu ataque ha puesto a Frida en peligro mortal y te exijo que lo reviertas- dijo Manny.

-Mmmm, interesante sugerencia. Muy tentadora pero… ¿Cuál es esa palabra que estoy buscando?... ah sí, ¡No!- respondió Sartana.

-Frida no te ha hecho nada, en nada te beneficia dejar que muera- siguió Manny.

-Tal vez, pero tampoco me beneficia en nada ayudarla- dijo Sartana.

Fue entonces cuando Manny comprendió un detalle que no había considerado, Sartana nunca aceptaría ayudarlo sin recibir algo a cambio. No tenía alternativa, tendría que negociar con ella.

-De acuerdo, tu ganas, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que la salves?- preguntó Manny resignado.

Sartana sonrió con maldad disfrutando cada momento de esa conversación.

-¿Hablas en serio?, ¿estás dispuesto a aceptar mis términos?- preguntó.

-Si con eso haces que Frida se recupere… haré lo que me pidas- respondió.

-Bien, por tanto tiempo desee tenerte en mi poder como ahora. ¿Recuerdas cuando tu amiguita robó tu hebilla del Tigre y terminó siendo capturada por mi?- dijo Sartana.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?, ese día trataste de convertirme en un esqueleto bandido- dijo Manny.

-Claro, lo recuerdas. Pues bien, en verdad me quedé con las ganas de tener a un nuevo bandido a mi servicio, así que ese es el precio que te pido a cambio de la vida de tu amiguita- rió Sartana.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Manny comenzando a entender con horror lo que le iban a pedir.

-Yo ayudaré a Frida Suárez si tu, Manny Rivera, renuncias a tu vida y te conviertes en uno de mis lacayos- terminó Sartana.

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no haré eso- dijo Manny alterado.

-Cómo quieras, pero ten en cuenta de que la vida de esa niña depende de eso. Para verla viva y sana tu deberás morir y servirme eternamente. La elección es tuya. ¿Ella O Tú?- respondió Sartana.

Manny apretó los puños sintiéndose impotente y asustado. ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación?, claro que no quería morir aún, todavía tenía muchas cosas que vivir. Por otro lado su amiga era muy importante para él y jamás podría estar en paz con el pensamiento de haberla perdido pudiendo haberlo evitado.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, una gran tristeza lo invadió y las esperanzas se perdieron. Sin embargo debía resignarse y aceptar con valor lo que venía, su decisión estaba tomada.

-Bueno, Sartana, acepto tus términos- dijo Manny sollozando.

-Maravilloso, jajajajaja. ¡Por fin El Tigre fue derrotado!- rió Sartana viendo a Manny derrumbarse y llorando desconsoladamente –Oh, vamos, no llores, pronto todo ese sufrimiento terminará… de hecho, todos tus sentimientos lo harán, jajajaja, ya no tendrás voluntad propia-

Las palabras de Sartana solo empeoraban las cosas, Manny se sentía mas miserable que nunca.

-¿Al menos puedo pedir un último deseo?- preguntó Manny.

-Claro, supongo que puedo concederte ese gusto- dijo Sartana satisfecha.

-Quiero ver a Frida completamente recuperada antes de… cumplir mi parte del trato- dijo Manny.

-Por supuesto, me dará más tiempo para verte humillado- terminó Sartana.

-Gracias- dijo Manny tristemente.

-Ejem, ¿No se te olvida algo?- dijo Sartana mirando a Manny sarcásticamente.

-Gracias… jefa- terminó Manny con una expresión de derrota total.

-Así me gusta, jajajajajaja-

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Emiliano Suárez ya había recuperado la cordura y su sereno carácter había vuelto. La furia se había esfumado y el único sentimiento del adulto ahora era de tristeza y melancolía. El ver a su pequeña y adorada hija convaleciente y muriendo lentamente era una agonía que simplemente no podía soportar. Su esposa también se encontraba en medio de una terrible crisis, pero aún tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para compartir su dolor al lado de su esposo y tratar de reanimarlo un poco.

-Emiliano, se que lo que nos está pasando es muy duro, pero ahora es cuando debemos ser más fuertes y unidos que nunca- dijo Carmelita Suárez.

-No puedo, simplemente no quiero aceptar que este le esté pasando a mi pequeña- dijo Emiliano con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No va a ser fácil, pero nada ganamos con mortificarnos de esta manera- le dijo si esposa.

En ese momento uno de los policías entró corriendo al hospital con expresión alarmada con dirección a su jefe.

-¡Señor Suárez!, ¡Tiene que venir ahora!- dijo el policía recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación de Emiliano.

-¿Qué acaso no les ordené que no me molestaran en estos momentos?- pregunto Emiliano fastidiado.

-¡Pero señor!, ¡Sartana de los Muertos viene para acá junto a un grupo de esqueletos!- dijo el oficial.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Emiliano alterado -¿Por qué no los detienen?-

-Lo intentamos, pero vienen acompañados por El Tigre, no podemos contra ellos- dijo el policía.

-¡¿El Tigre?! ¡Ese sinvergüenza ha venido por mas y ahora con Sartana de los Muertos!, ¡Esta vez sí voy a hacer algo al respecto!- gritó Emiliano -¡Juanito, llama a los refuerzos!, por fin acabaremos con ellos-

-Sí, señor- dijo el policía.

Sin embargo nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar puesto que en ese instante Manny y Sartana entraron en el hospital. Al verlos, Emiliano sacó su pistola y comenzó a dispararle a Sartana sin hacerle ningún daño.

-¡Maldita bruja!, ¡pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mija!- dijo el furioso jefe de policía.

-Señor Suárez, espere, nosotros venimos a…- intentó decir Manny.

-¡Tu ni hables Rivera!, en cuanto me deshaga de esta arpía seguiré contigo- respondió el adulto.

-Por eso ni se preocupe, no será necesario que usted acabe conmigo. Dijo Manny tristemente.

-¿De qué estás hablando, niño?- preguntó Emiliano.

-Eso no importa ahora, Sartana conoce la única manera de salvar a Frida, pero debemos darnos prisa- respondió Manny.

-¡Eso si que no!, ¡no voy a permitir que se metan en ese cuarto y le hagan más daño a mi Frida!- dijo Emiliano.

-Pero, señor Suárez…-

-¡Nada!, ¡entrarán ahí sobre mi cadáver!- dijo el adulto bruscamente.

-Emiliano, déjalos pasar- ordenó Carmelita –Se que es raro pero estoy segura de que si Manny confía en Sartana debe ser por algo-

-Pero, Carmela…- dijo Suárez.

-Confiemos en él por esta vez, por favor- terminó su esposa.

El adulto lo meditó unos momentos y finalmente bajó su arma resignado. Luego se hizo a un lado permitiéndoles a Manny y a Sartana pasar al cuarto donde se encontraba Frida. El aspecto de la niña había empeorado bastante y Manny odió tener que ver ese horrible espectáculo.

-¿Segura que puedes hacerlo?- preguntó Manny.

-Por supuesto, tu solo observa… futuro aliado- dijo Sartana provocando que la familia Suárez se extrañara al oír las dos últimas palabras.

Sartana se colocó a un lado de la niña y comenzó a tocar con su guitarra una aterradora melodía que molestó bastante a todos los presentes, haciendo que algunos hasta se taparan los oídos. Una vez terminada la canción, la guitarra de Sartana comenzó a brillas junto con el cuerpo de Frida, era un brillo tenue color rojo que en momentos tomaba una tonalidad morada.

Mientras que el brillo cubría por completo a Frida, su aspecto empezaba a mejorar rápidamente, incluso sus signos vitales se recuperaban, poco después la niña abrió los ojos.

-¡Frida!- gritaron sus padres mientras corrían a abrazarlas.

-Mamá, papá, ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Frida, entonces la niña notó la presencia de Sarta ahí.

-¡Ahhhh!, ¡Sartana de los Muertos!- gritó alterada Frida.

En eso sintió una mano tomándola por el hombro en forma reconfortante, Frida volteó y vio a su mejor amigo sonriéndole de manera triste.

-Descuida Frida, ella no te hará daño, nunca más- dijo Manny.

-¿Manny?, ¿pero qué…?- preguntó.

-No te preocupes, solo trata de descansar y recuperarte por completo… y sobre todo… se feliz- dijo Manny al momento que caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta de salida junto a Sartana.

-Manny- dijo Frida preocupada teniendo un mal presentimiento por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras tanto Manny y Sartana caminaban hacia la salida del hospital cuando escucharon la inconfundible voz de Emiliano Suárez detrás de ellos.

-¡Rivera!- gritó.

Manny se volteó para dirigirle la misma mirada de tristeza y resignación que había tenido desde que llegó.

-Espera… la verdad nunca pensé que diría esto pero… gracias… por salvar a mi hija- dijo el adulto tímidamente.

-Tenía que hacerlo, no tiene por que agradecerlo, además Frida es demasiado importante para mí como para no haberlo intentado al menos- dijo Manny seriamente.

-Escucha, sé que no he sido muy bueno contigo en este tiempo, incluso traté de estrangularte. Por eso quiero que me perdones, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora del tipo de persona que eras… y te prometo que a partir de ahora no me interpondré entre tu amistad con Frida- dijo el adulto.

-Gracias, es muy amable de su parte… pero no tiene caso, de todos modos esta es la última vez que ustedes sabrán de mí- contestó Manny.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Emiliano.

-Déjame explicarle, Manny- dijo Sartana –Este niño hizo un trato conmigo recientemente, si yo salvaba la vida de Frida él se convertiría en un esqueleto bandido y sería mi esclavo por toda la eternidad- rió Sartana.

-¿Qué dices?, pero eso no puede ser, para eso él tendría que…- dijo Emiliano alterado.

-Así es- dijo Manny –por eso le dije que ya no era necesario que usted me matara-

-No, espera, esto no puede ser. No puede hacerle eso- replicó Emiliano a Sartana.

-Un trato es un trato- dijo la villana.

-No, no lo voy a permitir. Rivera ahora cuenta con mi protección, ¿lo oye?, no se lo va a llevar a ningún lado y menos hacerle daño- dijo el adulto sacando su arma.

-No, señor Suárez, di mi palabra y ahora debo cumplirla- le dijo Manny.

-Pero…-

-Está bien, al menos Sartana cumplió su parte. Por favor despídase de ella por mi y dígale cuanto la quise- pidió Manny.

Emiliano solo se quedó en su sitio no creyendo lo que estaba pasando. Una lágrima se asomó por su ojo y finalmente no pudo contenerse. Como poseído por algún espíritu irónico abrazó a Manny fuertemente.

-No Manny, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo el adulto provocando que el muchacho se extrañara, era la primera vez que lo trataba tan cariñosamente.

-Era la única forma, pero no se preocupe mas por eso, la vida sigue- respondió el chico.

-No quiero que termines así por habernos ayudado- dijo el adulto.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás, adiós señor Suárez, cuídense mucho- dijo Manny mientras que se soltaba del abrazo y desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo junto a Sartana.

Emiliano solo se quedó arrodillado en el suelo mirando impotente el espacio vacío donde hace unos segundos se encontraran Sartana y Manny. Entonces notó que alguien mas estaba detrás de él, se volteó y vio a Frida mirando la escena, completamente aliviada pero con una expresión de suma tristeza, por lo visto había escuchado la conversación.

-No, Manny no pudo haber hecho eso- dijo Frida -**¡Manny, Nooooo!**-

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que el estado crítico de Frida Suárez había desaparecido y el amanecer estaba a una escasa hora de llegar. El cielo lucía un intenso y sombrío color negro y la temperatura era tan baja que hasta hacía que dolieran las manos y las orejas, además de una densa neblina que cubría gran parte del cementerio de la prisión; definitivamente el ambiente ideal para una ejecución.

Manny se encontraba atado de pies y manos entre dos putrefactos árboles de aspecto bastante macabro y montones de esqueletos bandidos brincaban triunfantes a su alrededor, algunos burlándose de él dándole la "bienvenida" al mortífero grupo de Sartana.

La villana por su parte permanecía a unos metros de ahí afilándose las garras, preparándolas para quitarle a Manny lo que ella llamaba como "piel estorbosa". El muchacho se encontraba sufriendo como nunca en su vida, no solo sentía tristeza por no volver a ver a su familia ni a Frida, incluso ahora que por fin se había ganado la aprobación de Emiliano.

Aparte de eso estaba frustrado por pensar en la eternidad que le esperaba siendo un esqueleto sin conciencia propia y sin un propósito aparte de ser la marioneta de una de las villanas más perversas de la Ciudad Milagro. Sin mencionar el temor que sentía al ver las garras de Sartana afilándose para desollarlo en unos cuantos minutos. Ese era por mucho el peor día de su vida e irónicamente el último.

La hora señalada llegó, todo estaba preparado, las afiladas manos de Sartana brillaban como navajas y ya no parecía haber ningún motivo para retrasar lo inevitable, era hora de que Manny Rivera desapareciera para siempre. Los esqueletos se formaron un al lado de otro dejando un pequeño camino entre su señora y su presa, los ojos del niño miraba horrorizado la fantasmal figura acercándose a el con esos ojos rojos despiadados, esa sonrisa maligna y esos dedos en forma de cuchillas que estaban a punto de terminar con su existencia.

-Bueno, Manny, ¿alguna última cosa que quieras decir?- preguntó Sartana regodeándose.

-Solo acaba con esto de una vez- pidió el muchacho.

-Será un verdadero placer- dijo Sartana antes de comenzar a reír maniáticamente -**¡Despídete de este mundo, El Tigre!**-

Manny cerró los ojos, horrorizado, esperando el golpe final. Su vida pasó en su memoria como si se tratase de una película, desde el día en que nació, su primer día en la escuela, cuando conoció a Frida, cuando sus padres se separaron, cuando recibió su hebilla del Tigre, todo. Los segundos pasaban y la nostalgia crecía en su corazón, en verdad iba a extrañar todos esos momentos.

Su temor debía ser mucho puesto que le parecía que el tiempo transcurría mucho más lento, el ataque de Sartana debería haber llegado desde hace varios segundos, pero no pasaba nada. O quizás el golpe había sido tan certero que ya estaba muerto y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

No, eso era imposible, si así fuera entonces ¿Por qué seguía respirando, escuchando y sintiendo el suave roce del viento? Todo eso era muy extraño, finalmente se animó a abrir los ojos y para su sorpresa (y espanto), la garra de Sartana se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su cara, inmóvil.

La villana lo observaba con una extraña mirada que reflejaba enojo, tristeza, impotencia y, por raro que pareciera, piedad. Manny se quedó mirando la escena sin entender que ocurría, por más que trataba de encontrar una explicación no lograba hacerlo. Sartana por su parte parecía estar teniendo una pequeña crisis emocional, por fin luego de un momento la calavera habló.

-No puedo… no puedo hacerlo- dijo Sartana.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Manny aún mas extrañado que nunca.

-Por mucho tiempo esperé este momento, mi mayor anhelo era destruirte con mis propias manos, y ahora que puedo hacerlo… no quiero- dijo Sartana provocando también que todos los esqueletos se quedaran anonadados.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Manny.

-Yo tampoco, solo que sea por… ¡No!, es imposible- dijo Sartana –Creo que el acto de nobleza que hiciste para salvar a tu amiga me…conmovió-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Manny esperanzado.

-Sí, es la primera vez que veo a un ser vivo dispuesto a sacrificar tanto por sus seres queridos. Toda mi existencia no he conocido otra cosa más que el odio y la maldad, pero no puedo ignorar un acto de bondad tan puro. Yo… ya no quiero matarte- dijo Sartana bajando su brazo resignada.

-¿Eso significa que…?- preguntó Manny

-Sí, odio decirlo pero… puedes irte a casa- terminó la villana.

Todos los esqueletos no podían creer lo que estaba haciendo su jefa pero no tenían otra alternativa más que obedecer sus órdenes. Uno de ellos liberó a Manny, quien inmediatamente comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, sin embargo decidió detenerse un momento y voltearse a ver a su enemiga.

-Muchas gracias, Sartana- dijo Manny.

-Sí, sí, sí, será mejor que te vayas antes que cambie de opinión- respondió Sartana malhumorada –Pero te advierto que no pasará mucho antes de que supere este sentimiento e intente destruirte nuevamente-. Manny le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego emprendió el camino a su hogar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Suárez, Frida, sus padres y sus hermanas habían regresado completamente acongojados por el cruel destino de Manny pero felices por la salvación de la peliazul. La melancolía era bastante pero sin duda la más afectada era Frida, aún no podía creer que su mejor amigo hubiera dado su vida para salvarla a ella, el solo hecho de pensar en que a esa hora sin duda Mann ya sería un cadáver lacayo de Sartana.

-Ahora vuelvo, necesito caminar un poco- les dijo Frida a sus familiares, quienes accedieron comprendiendo el dolor de la niña.

Frida salió de su casa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo llorando amargamente por lo que acababa de suceder. La pequeña daba lentos pasos mirando al cielo y pensando si Manny la estaría viendo y cuidando desde ahí arriba. Era irónico que a esa hora no hubiera nadie más en la calle que ella, se sentía tan sola y vulnerable que incluso llegó a desear que un automóvil la arrollara para estar junto Manny nuevamente.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al parque donde solía jugar con Manny cuando eran niños y una mar de recuerdos llegó a su mente. Dolía mucho haber perdido a alguien tan especial para ella. Caminó hasta los columpios y se sentó en uno de ellos, balaceándose levemente continuó sumergiéndose en su dolor.

Tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se encontraba parado frete a ella mirándola cariñosamente. Se trataba de Manny, quien por azares del destino decidió pasar por el parque. El muchacho comenzó a dirigirse hasta su amiga para poder decirle que todo había salido bien.

-No llores Frida, ya todo terminó- dijo Manny dulcemente.

Frida levantó la mirada inmediatamente y entonces lo vio, no sabía cómo ni porque, pero no le importaba. Lo único que valía era que su mejor amigo estaba ahí frente a ella, acompañándola y lo mejor de todo: vivo.

-¡Manny!- saltó Frida antes de comenzar a correr hacia el sonriente muchacho que había estado dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Afortunadamente nada malo había ocurrido y por fin estaban juntos de nuevo, ahora y para siempre.

FIN

Muy raro, lo se, pero espero que les haya gustado, gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer esto, espero impaciente sus reviews, nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


End file.
